Christmas Memories to Carry and Cherish
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: Thayzee AU. Thomas and Dayzee enjoying the hoildays.


After hearing that KL is now a recurring character and still no word on AG's status - I decided that we Thayzee Lovers needed some holiday cheer!

In my AU - there is no Marzee Marriage and Stephanie is still alive and kicking! LOL

Hope you guys like this story - it was a labor of love for me and I'm glad I finished it.

A quick shout out to anitajainrants on tumblr for encouraging me to finally give writing a try.

**DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine - they belong to B&B and TPTB (Trust, if they were mine they would've been treated with much more care..smh)**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS =D

Three years of marriage and folks still thought that Thomas and Dayzee were on their honeymoon.

Ridge finally gave Taboo for Women the green light a year ago, and sales have remained outstanding. Dayzee's was in full swing as well. It was so hectic towards the holiday season that even Dayzee had to admit that she could use a right hand partner and Lelani had stepped up to the task.

Thomas stared at the love of his life while she put the finishing touches on a few presents for the family dinner later, and he almost could not believe that all of this was even real.

After the last failed attempt of his parents getting married years ago went up in flames due to his lying - he thought that Dayzee would never forgive him - much less become his girlfriend again. Over time, she did forgive him for caving in and not stepping up when he should have. And it was so worth the wait.

Yeah, he never felt more alone. He also had to deal with the rage he felt watching from afar as Marcus tried to make a place in Dayzee's life along the way. It hurt like hell but he sucked it up, gave her space, and spent his time working his way back up the ranks at Forrester Creations. It was hard, but eventually everyone started to see that he was serious about repairing the damage that he had caused. Dayzee then started speaking to him again. After a few weeks, they agreed to resume their friendship and Thomas was content with that.

After spending months without Dayzee's genuine and caring friendship, Thomas felt as though he had been sinking to the bottom of a dark place.

Then it all started to changed one day at Forrester Creations.

The two were meeting for a quick catch up lunch and from out of no where Dayzee asked him, "Are you _truly_ okay with us being only friends, or were you just saying that because you thought that that's what I wanted to hear at the time?"

Once he picked his jaw up from the floor and cleared his throat, Thomas answered her. " Honestly Dayzee.. Sigh. I will always want to be more, but I am the one who almost burnt the bridge with you. Now I'm just happy to be your friend again. It's better than not having you in my life at all."

Dayzee then leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

That was the day that they officially started dating again.

A year of having Dayzee as his girlfriend, Thomas knew that he wanted nothing more then to make her his wife. So after months of planning with his parents, Grandmaw, and Steffy - he proposed to Dayzee on the family's jet after the annual Charity Ball in San Francisco.

Stephanie's first engagement ring from Eric fit ever so snugly on Dayzee's finger, and Thomas could not get back to LA fast enough to let everyone know that she said yes!

The wedding was held at his mother's beach house, and for two blissful weeks they spent their honeymoon in the city of love - Paris.

With those memories flashing through his mind in vivid detail, Thomas called out to Dayzee, "Baby - I think the gifts are picture perfect. Now can I _pretty please _have breakfast with my wife? After last night she left me famished, and I don't think we're near done with each other yet." His clear baby blues twinkled suggestively as she made her way to him.

"Sigh.. I guess you're right - on all accounts. Let's go eat husband of mine." she sing songed to him while placing a hand within his and heading towards the kitchen to enjoy their breakfast.

* * *

All she could do was sigh while watching Thomas eat. They were sitting at their small dining room table, facing the window and sharing the view.

The sun was out and she loved the way that the light reflexed off of his skin. To her there was no more handsome sight to take in at this hour. Just thinking that last thought brought her back to last night and her cheeks immediately begin to get warm.

What could she say? Thomas loves her, she loves him, and they only get better and better at showing it to one another each and every chance they got.

He was without a shirt - exposing his broad and sculpted chest. Watching him drink his orange juice put her in a trance.

His Adam's apple would bob a bit as he swallowed, and then that motion seem to make her eyes travel up to his lips. Those same lips that marked every inch of her body as his wonderland.. In slow, wet, and hot, measures. Until she was almost half out of her mind with the need for him to take -

She suddenly noticed that his lips were curled into a knowing smirk - which then brought her attention to his agonizing and alluring eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Forrester?"

All she could do was laugh at his not so subtle question.

"I guess I was staring for too long, uh?"

"I didn't mind at all. You're pretty stunning to look at yourself, so I know the feeling."

This man of hers! Shaking her head, she went back to eating. Her husband was something else.

Her _husband_.

Has it really been three years? And now they were going to-

The telephone ringing in the kitchen interrupted her thoughts. As Thomas got up to answer it, Dayzee went back to her line of thinking. She had almost forgotten about the Christmas card that she purchased for him the day before. Remembering that she left it with the other gifts - she quickly got up to get it while Thomas was on the phone.

"Hey - where's the fire?" he joked.

"Uh.. I forgot something. I'll be right back." she said. And before he could ask what - she turned the corner and jogged to the coffee table where the gifts were.

The gold envelope holding the card in question wasn't even labeled - it was behind all the other gifts . She grabbed it and headed back to the kitchen.

"That was Steffy, by the way. She wanted to know when to expect us at the mansion with the rest of the family. I told her that we would head over as soon as we finished breakfast and after I got to opened my present. _Again_." he said matter-of-factly.

Dayzee groaned out loud at her husband's antics. "Thomas - you didn't!"

Already knowing the answer was yes, she wasn't surprised to hear him laughing as he went to collect their plates from the table and placed them in the sink.

She then placed the envelope behind her back before saying with a pout on her face, "Now I don't think I want to give you your last present after that little stunt."

"Another present? For me? Baby, you didn't have to get me anything else. I thought we did all of our gift giving yesterday."

It had become their tradition to exchange presents on Christmas Eve, since they would spend Christmas Day with the rest of the family. She could see he was really curious as to what else she could have gotten him. Honestly, she meant to give it to him last night, but after opening her last present from him - a Taboo for Women Original from the new 'Nighttime Seduction' lingerie line.. When she tried it on and modeled it for him - garter belt and all - he swooped her up, crushed his lips to hers, and took her to their bedroom to _fully _appreciate her present. And her last present to him was temporarily forgotten.

Now having his full attention - she slowly brought her hand out front so he could see the envelope.

Suddenly very nervous, Dayzee looked down and softly said, "I know it was something you wanted awhile ago, but we hadn't talked about since. I just really hope that you are happy with it."

Her hands shook a bit as she looked up to him and handed him the envelope. When he opened it - he took a sharp intake of breath and looked at her so intensely that she couldn't help but tear up. Emotions quickly flashed across his face - shock, surprise, fear, and.. adoration.

"Daddy's First Christmas.." he choked out while staring at her.

Nervous about what she may say, she just nodded. He then opened the card and saw her handwriting. "I am not sure of when he or she will be here, but by this time next year, they will be our most treasured gift ever. I love you so much. Always yours, Dayzee"

She was wiping tears from his face and waiting for him to say something - anything.

All he did was stare at her. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke, "A-are you sure?"

"I wasn't feeling well earlier this week, so I bought an at home pregnancy test and took it two nights ago. It was positive. Then the next day I went out and bought two more - both with the same results." Her voice began to crack a little. "I wanted you to come with me for the Doctor's appointment to confirm. I just didn't know how to tell you, and when I was out the other day and saw this card. I -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Thomas had her in a vice grip - kissing her so passionately that she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. After a minute, they both had to part to get some air. Then his hands began to caress her face so softly. As she looked into his eyes, the sight before her made her heart soar. He looked so overjoyed. As if the secrets of the universe were in her eyes and he was enchanted with knowing all that they contained. Thomas just continued to stare at her before speaking.

"I will be there. I will be there for the Doctor's appointments, stroller shopping, Lamaze classes, for your late night food run cravings, to rub your feet - Everything Dayzee. You are my WORLD, and now... now there is going to be a little creation of our love coming into that world. I. Love. You. More than I could ever say."

Completely undone at this point, all she could do was wrap her arms around his waist tighter as he hugged her and let the tears continue to fall.

"I love you too Thomas."


End file.
